Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monitoring intrusion in an area using WIFI-enabled devices. For example, human presence in indoor environments is detected and processed using WiFi-enabled devices.
Related Background Art
The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:    AP access point    GNSS global navigation satellite system    PC personal computer    PDA personal digital assistant    RSS received signal strength    SMS short message service    SOS standard deviation of standard deviation    UE user equipment    WiFi wireless fidelity
Monitoring systems for indoor environments typically require a wired or wireless dedicated infrastructure. The user has to buy and install additional equipment for carrying out monitoring tasks. Currently, the monitoring industry is highly fragmented in a variety of look-alike solutions providing traditional approaches, exploiting a plethora of diverse sensors and systems. A traditional monitoring system consists in a series of sensors, a control panel, wiring, and an alarm notification system. Intruders can be detected in various ways with dedicated sensors monitoring household areas, such as rooms, doors and windows contacts. Many different sensors exploiting different technologies can be used, such as: ultrasonic detectors, passive infrared detectors, photo-electric beams, microwave detectors, video motion detectors.